1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a plasma display panel drive apparatus the executes a display by having an address period in which light-emitting cells are set, and a sustain period in which the light-emitting cells that were set in the address period light up a specified number of times.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plasma display drive apparatus that executes a gradation display by combining an address period in which light-emitting cells are set by forming a wall charge, and a sustain period in which only the discharge cells tat were cell that were set as light-emitting cells in the address period are selectively and repeatedly lit up, has been known. In this kind of plasma display panel drive apparatus, by changing the number of drive panels in the sustain period of one field, or in other words, by changing the number of times light is emitted, the light intensity of the corresponding discharge cells is changed.
However, in order to execute a gradation display, it is necessary to execute a series of processes for one field, and increasing the number of times light is emitted in the sustain period is limited by time. Therefore, from the aspect of intensity, there is a possibility that the potential performance of the plasma display panel will not be sufficiently obtained.